


A Little Less Sixteen Candles

by kxtsukiyuri



Series: Song Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cas has asshole parents, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxtsukiyuri/pseuds/kxtsukiyuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're just the boy everyone wants to dance with, </p>
<p>I'm just the boy who's had too many chances, </p>
<p>I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming, </p>
<p>She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Sixteen Candles

When Dean walked out the door of his house on the morning of the day before prom, he did not expect to almost trip over his best friend. He flailed his arms about, managing to only step on Cas's foot. Cas shot straight up, yowling in pain.

  " _What'd you do that for?_ " Cas shouted, holding his ankle.

  " _What the fuck are you doing on my porch?_ " Dean yelled back, still in shock.

  "Language!" Mary called from inside.

  "Sorry!" Dean shouted back. "Seriously though, why are you on my porch?"

  Cas stood up, rolling up his sleeping bag. _Literally what the fuck,_ Dean thought.

  "Hester doesn't want to go to with me to prom anymore." He said levelly, as if this was perfect reasoning for  _s lee_ _ping on Dean's goddamned porch._ Dean snorted, wiping his face.

  "So? She was an uptight bitch anyway." Cas looked at Dean with an exhausted and slightly scared expression.

  "She found out, Dean." Dean froze, looking at Cas worriedly.

  "Well, shit." He said simply.

  "Language!" Mary called again in a singsong voice. Dean rolled his eyes and looked back at Cas, who looked more anxious than before.

  "She goes to the same church my family goes to. What if she tells them?" Dean pursed his lips.

  "She probably won't. I'm sure everything's gonna be fine." It was Cas's turn to snort in laughter.

  "You know when adults tell you everything's gonna be fine and you think they're just lying to make you feel better?" Dean rolled his eyes.

  "Okay, okay, I get it, you nerd. She probably still isn't gonna tell them."

  "Like hell she won't!" Cas said, annoyed.

  "You too, Cas!" Mary called out. Cas smiled a bit, then sobered up.

  "She's such a good little Christian girl," Cas continued. "She'll definitely tell them." Dean put a comforting hand on Cas's shoulder.

  "Hey. I mean it. It's gonna be okay." Cas sighed, knowing he should be comforted but not feeling it.

  "Dean, you don't -- you just don't get it!" Cas covered his face with his hands. "Dean, when Lucifer came out, practically our entire family shunned him. It was absolutely horrid. I was the only person he could talk to." Cas lowered his voice as some people walked by on the sidewalk.

  "He's the only one in my family who knows. You, your family and Charlie are the only others who know." Cas still wasn't sure why he had told Dean. He was the straightest straight guy Cas knew. Charlie probably would have been better to talk to about this, but Cas was still getting to know her. He looked up at Dean with a frightened expression.

  "Dean, I'm scared." Dean looked at him and swallowed, saying suddenly,

  "Quit lookin' at me like that." Cas frowned, confused.

  "What?" He asked. Dean cleared his throat, standing up straighter.

  "I said don't look at me like that. It's freaking me out." Cas blinked in confusion, but nodded.

  "Uh... okay." He watched the bus roll up on the street. "C'mon, let's go." Dean nodded and followed Cas to the bus.

  As the day wore on, Cas was completely out of character. He was distracted in class, he ate lunch in the middle of the cafeteria instead of at the library, and he didn't talk at all the whole day. At the end of the day, Dean walked out with Cas and they stood in the parking lot. Cas was looking around nervously. Dean nudged him.

  "You want me to drive you home?"

  "No," Cas answered quickly. "Mom's gonna pick me and Hester up for pre-prom dinner." Dean frowned.

  "I thought you said she wasn't going with you." Cas shook his head.

  "I said she didn't _want_ to. Never said she wouldn't _have_ to." Hester walked up then, linking her arm with Cas's.

  "Hello, Dean." She said with a polite smile, her voice cold.

  "Hey, Hester." Dean said with an equally unfeeling tone. Hester looked up at Cas with fake heart eyes.

  "Is your mom coming soon, Cassie?" Dean clenched his teeth, just barely keeping himself from growling. Cas glanced over at him, then looked at Hester.

  "She should be getting here soon, babe." Dean rolled his eyes and cleared his throat loudly, making the other two turn to look at him.

  "I'll see you two tomorrow, yeah?" He clapped Cas on the shoulder, winking and forcing a grin. "Good luck tonight, buddy." Hester blushed on cue, seeming to force a smile. Cas's ride pulled up to the curb, a gleaming black Porsche. Dean watched as Cas and Hester got in the backseat. Cas turned and threw one last frightened glance at Dean through the back window. As Dean watched that glittery, beetle-black car drive away, he realized what was so unnerving about Cas's expression.

  He had seen it before on hunts with his dad and Bobby, in the eyes of an animal right before a trigger was pulled.

  Dean made a promise to himself to never hunt for sport again.

*****

Dean went to prom alone. He walked to the school, his hands fisted in the pockets of his dress pants. When he walked into the gym, he could feel more than hear a deep bass beat thumping through the room.

  At least a hundred students were scattered all over the gym floor, and there were a few stupid ones sitting up on the basketball nets. He scanned the room for Cas, but one of the guys from the football team found Dean first. He walked over, throwing an arm around Dean's shoulders.

  "Hey, buddy! Glad you made it." Gordon said with a grin. Dean barely held back his eye roll.

  "Hi, Gordon. Have you seen Cas anywhere?" Dean asked.  Gordon frowned, asking,

  "Why d'you wanna hang around with that fag?" Dean shoved him off.

  "Don't be such a dick. Have you seen him?" Gordon put up his hands.

  "Sorry, sorry. He was with that, uh, 'lily-pure' Christian girl by the punch bowl." Dean snorted, responding,

  "Lily-pure Christian bitch is more like it. See you later." Gordon snickered.

  "See ya, Winchester." Dean walked over to the refreshment table and spotted Hester standing with a few of her church friends.

  "Hey, Hester. Where's Cas?" Hester looked at him and smirked, asking,

  "What? Couldn't get a date?" Her friends tittered amongst themselves. Dean rolled his eyes.

  "Just answer, please." He said flatly. Hester scoffed.

  "I wouldn't know anyway. I think he ran off somewhere with that redhead that likes Star Trek." Her friends giggled again. Dean looked at them with disdain.

  "Yeah... Thanks." He said slowly. Hester flapped her hand at him and turned back to her friends. Dean wandered around, eventually winding up in the locker room where he could hear hushed voices.

  "-- Don't know if I should, Charlie." That was Cas.

  "Oh, come on. Don't be such a guppy," Charlie said. "You'll be fine."

  "But what if --"

  "Hello? Who's in here?" Dean called out. He heard some scuffling and whispering, and then Cas rocketed out past him, dragging Charlie close behind. She winked as they passed Dean and he followed them out quickly. The crowd had moved in around the stage, and Dean had to shove people out of the way to get to the stage on the other side of the gym. As he was going through the crowd, there was some brief feedback from the mic and Dean winced. When he finally got to the front of the crowd, next to a bewildered Hester, he looked up at Cas and barely managed to keep in a shout of, "What the fuck do you think you're doing, you idiot?"

  Cas fiddled with the mic again and smoothed his hair back before starting to speak.

  "Um, hi," He said, nervously. "Some of you might know me, but most of you probably don't. Um, my name is Cas -- Cas Krushnic. You, uh, you might be wondering why I'm standing up here, but before that, let me give you some backstory." A few people groaned. Cas swallowed.

  "So, I was born in Pontiac, Illinois. I'm the second youngest of seven children. I'm from a very religious family. My dad is a postal worker and my mom used to be a florist, but she stopped working after her second set of twins were born. My parents love me and my siblings all very much, but the reason for this story and the truth I'm going to tell tonight are because they stopped loving one of them.

  "We moved here from Pontiac when I was fourteen, just before I was supposed to start freshman year. After we had gotten settled, we decided to have all the family come over for Christmas. It took a few years, but after I finished sophomore year, we finally managed to do it. Now, my older brother, Lukas, was planning on making an announcement at dinner. He had talked with me in great detail about it, and we both decided it was an okay idea.

  "So, after dinner, just as my grandmother was getting up to get dessert, he stood up and made his announcement. Nobody reacted except my father." Cas took a shuddering breath before continuing.

  "He... He got up from the table, grabbed my brother my the shoulder and took him down to the basement. We all continued eating dessert like nothing was wrong. About half an hour later, we had all finished eating. My dad came back upstairs with --" Cas wiped his face and took another breath.

  "He came upstairs with blood on his knuckles and on his shirt. I went downstairs to find my brother propped up next to the washing machine, all but unconscious. I was the one who pulled him back up the stairs and called the ambulance and kept the blood off the carpet, while everyone else cleaned up the dishes, talking and laughing with each other. When the ambulance got there, I was not allowed to go with him, but his twin, my brother Mikhail, couldn't be persuaded to stay.

  "When Luke finally got out of the hospital, he packed up his things and moved back to Pontiac. A few months later, he moved to Manhattan. He still keeps in touch with me and Mika, but no one else." He paused, letting everyone digest what he'd said. Dean stared up at him, amazed. Cas had never told him any of this, and they were as close as could be.

  "Now, I'm sure some of you are wondering what my brother could have possibly said that made all these things happen. He stated, in very simple terms, that he was bisexual. His bravery about coming out to that many family members at once was and is very admirable to me, which makes my own announcement slightly easier." Cas cleared his throat, and everyone stared at him with wide eyes.

  "In very simple terms, I'm also bisexual. When Luke was deciding whether or not to come out, he and I talked a lot. I discovered that I just wasn't attracted to girls. And," Cas said, stepping off the stage with the mic,

  "There's one boy in particular in this room that I'm in love with right now." He walked over to Dean, whose heart was thudding in his chest. Cas stepped up to him and swallowed nervously.

  "Dean Winchester, I have loved you since the day we had a sleepover and we skipped school the next day because we'd stayed up all night after watching a scary movie."

   _That was in January,_ Dean thought.

  "I have loved you since the day I came over to your house after Meg dumped me and you rubbed my back and told me everything would be okay while I cried into five pints of cherry ice cream."

  _July, last year._

  "I have loved you since the day you came over to my house in a panic because you had a date with Lisa in half an hour and nothing nice to wear."

  _October, two years ago._ Cas swallowed, taking a deep breath.

  "I have loved you since the day you found me on the front steps of the school at lunchtime, sobbing because no one had talked to me all day."

   _First day of freshman year._ Dean stood there, his mouth agape. Cas continued.

  "Dean Winchester, I think you are the kindest, most wonderful person I've ever known, and the most gorgeous one too." A few people laughed and Cas blushed, biting his lip.

  "Now, I understand if you don't return my feelings, and I understand and I'm sorry if I've embarrassed you and ruined our friendship, but I have one last question." Cas took a deep breath, asking,

  "Dean, would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" Dean's mouth slowly curved up into a smile and his eyes crinkled. He said into the mic,

  "Cas, it would be my privilege to love you." He gently pushed the mic out of the way and leaned forward, kissing Cas softly. Charlie came and took the mic out of Cas's hand, and Cas immediately tangled his hands in Dean's hair, kissing back with a desperate urgency. The crowd roared.

  Dean and Cas didn't leave each other's sides for the rest of the night, and everyone who saw them smiled. 


End file.
